teen romance
by brainybandgeek
Summary: this has nothing to do with this catagory..but i wrote this story and couldnt find anywhere else to put it. this story is mostly true... some not so much. Oo..ONESHOT! R&R pleaseeee


Annie sighed and looked out the musty window. She was so confused, yet so assure of herself. She was calm, yet stressed. Her heart was in two, and she felt like going in a corner and crying her brains out. Even while in middle school, 8th grade to be exact, Annie was in love. Everyone knows that it takes a while to fall in love, but she was so sure that he was the one. Every time she saw him, her heart skipped a beat, and just looking at pictures of him was to hard for her. He had gone out with one of her best friends, so she was a little unsure about that, but she had been the one to break up with him.

During Science class, Annie caught him looking over at her again, and then glancing away quickly. She didn't know what this meant, but she was so sure that he liked her back. In band, in between songs she would look around and see him looking at her. Her best friend Martina knew all about this, and she too was in band. Annie must have counted 20 times that she saw him looking at her. She was so confused; weather he really did like her, or weather she had something on her face.

At the age of 13, Annie wasn't anything special. She went to Adams Middle School, and played the flute in the band. She got good grades, and had great reliable friends that she knew she could depend on. She was a sporty chick, and she loved being able to go up to the ball diamond and play catch or just hang around out front and shoot hoops. She loved her family dearly. She wasn't all that pretty, which is why she had been spending most of her extra time thinking 'why me?' 'Why would he choose me?'

She couldn't stop thinking about him. In gym after getting a drink of water, he lifted up his shirt and wiped his mouth, and while he was looking away, she glanced over there. His stomach was nicely toned, and muscular from playing soccer.

He also was a good student, who played the saxophone in the band and had great friends too. He played soccer for the school, and was in Annie's Science, Band, Algebra, and Gym classes, and She loved every minute of it.

Annie climbed onto her bed and turned on her iPod. She turned it to Far Away by Nickelback, and her mind immediately went to him.

This time, This place Miss used, Mistakes Too long to late Who was I to make you wait? 

As she listened to the slow song, her eyes slowly closed, and she slowly fell asleep.

That night she dreamt about him. They were at a school dance together. He was in a nice shirt and jeans. The smell of his aftershave made her want to melt in her shoes, and she was wearing a light blue dress that wasn't to long, nor to short. As they slowly danced to Far Away, she put her head on his chest and slowly swayed to the music.

Just one chance, just one breath 

_Just incase there's just one left_

_Cause you know you know you know_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you any more_

_On my knees, ill ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand, all of them that hold your end_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_I'd give anything, but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_And I miss you been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you any more_

_So far away, so far away, been far away for far to long_

_So far away so far away, been far away for far to long_

_But you know you know you know_

_I want it_

_I want you to stay_

_Cause I need it_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far to long_

_So keep breathing _

_Cause I'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe it hold onto me never let me go_

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you any more._

As the end of the song played, she listened to his heartbeat, going at the same rate as hers. She never wanted this moment to end. Little did she know………..

Jake awoke right away as his alarm clock went off. He thought about what had happened that night. He had a dream that he was at a dance at his school with his crush, Annie Monroe. They had danced to Far Away, and she had her head up against his chest.

During school, he couldn't get enough of her. He kept glancing over at her, waiting to see what she would do next. She was such a mysterious person with a great personality and laughed a lot. He thought that she saw him looking at her, so he would look away right away.

Going up to her locker and reading at the same time, she ran into someone. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" Jake exclaimed. She could feel herself blushing. All of a sudden, they looked at each other and he took her and kissed her gently. As they pulled away, Annie bit her lip and said, "Don't be." That had been the best day she could remember, and she couldn't wait to tell her friends! 3


End file.
